1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy control system.
2. Description of Related Art
ZigBee is a mobile communication technology designed to be simpler and less power consuming than other wireless personal area networks (WPANs) such as a Bluetooth network. A ZigBee network generally costs only half as much to build as a typical Bluetooth network because less software and related parts are used, and it is especially ideal for use as a home network.
Conventional solar energy controllers are hardwired. It is common that a solar energy control system will need many controllers, and the network of wiring needed for the controllers is complex and difficult to achieve.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a solar energy control system with controllers that can be controlled wirelessly.